


passing time

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Imagination, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Junmyeon is supposed to stay silent. Wait patiently. Begood.But it’s all too tempting to give in to.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	passing time

If it weren’t for the fact that Junmyeon is so occupied by the low hum of the vibrator that’s been working away on the lowest setting for what feels like hours, Junmyeon would be bored out of his mind. It’s another banquet, some regular gala, where Junmyeon is seated beside Yixing and others just trying to make the time pass. 

And like Yixing wants him to feel, it feels like it’s going excruciatingly slow. The toy is Yixing’s favourite kind to use on Junmyeon: wireless, and subtle. Hooked up to his phone by the wonders of technology. Buzzing on the lowest setting so no one at their table knows that Yixing has been toying with Junmyeon throughout the whole night.

A part of Junmyeon agrees that he deserves this. This is his punishment after all (Punishment for the lingering stares, wandering hands, and Junmyeon looking right at Yixing while someone else leaned in to kiss him— only for Junmyeon to pull away at the last second). But it’s not like Yixing isn’t turned on either, the hand resting high on Junmyeon’s thigh, tracing circles on it is proof. 

Junmyeon is supposed to stay silent. Wait patiently. Be _good._ But it’s all too tempting to give in to. Junmyeon knows what will happen if he chooses to give in. He can picture it so clearly.

The atmosphere would stay the same as it is now. Lights dimmed low because of some other mindless presentation, and no way to hush the low murmurings of similarly bored people. He would look over to Yixing with half lidded eyes, and Yixing would look back at him already on guard. Junmyeon would bite his lip before letting the quiet moan that’s been building up, so quiet Yixing will hear it— and maybe the people sitting at their table too. 

Or maybe in this scenario there’s no one else at their table. Just the two of them at this dreadfully boring gala, the nearest people still seated far away at the surrounding tables. 

Yixing would look over, eyes dark on Junmyeon. A challenge, or to get him to behave depending on how Junmyeon chooses to interpret it. Junmyeon would keep going. Always terrible at obeying Yixing’s instructions he would slowly spread his legs apart, lips parted slightly. It would drive Yixing crazy, and what would drive him crazier is the look Junmyeon gives him when he starts to roll his hips against the plush chair. Of course in reality Junmyeon’s all too sure that he wouldn’t be able to pull that off without people knowing— but still. The idea itself is enough for him to want to try. 

Maybe after that, when the hand on Junmyeon’s thigh shifts towards where he wants it to be, where he needs the attention, he’ll finally snap. Lean in close to Yixing, and ask him if he’s been good. Knowing that he’s been the opposite, and it’ll set Yixing off. There’s too many underlying sly messages here. Junmyeon asking if he’s been good, Yixing knowing he’s trying to tease him. Yixing keeping his face impassive, even though he knows Junmyeon’s at the breaking point. Yixing, who just knows Junmyeon all too well dragging Junmyeon off to fuck him senseless in the washroom—

The actual hand on Junmyeon’s thigh tightens. Squeezes once in a way that demands Junmyeon’s attention. When Junmyeon slides his gaze over to Yixing he’s met with an amused expression, a raised eyebrow daring him on. The buzzing— never to be ignored— is brought back to Junmyeon’s attention and his face burns because of it. 

Junmyeon sees the glow of Yixing’s dimmed phone, and he knows what’s going to happen. Can already feel the intensity of the vibrator going up. The meaning of Yixing’s gesture is clear, Junmyeon was slipping away, and Yixing wants him to be present, because this is his punishment after all.

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know if I missed any tags


End file.
